FateGamer
by Mister Rei Mk. II
Summary: Moved to my old Account! You can find it in my Favorite Author section.
1. Foreword

**A FOREWORD FROM MISTER REI MK. II**

 **·—·—·**

Greeting, everyone. This isn't my first ever story I've written in this site, and neither this account is my first. I'm sure you know me from my previous account with PenName "Mister Rei." In that account, I've written over four Literature RPG (A story with roleplaying and game-like element) stories and lemons collections.

You may inquire why I've created a new account. I don't know why or how, but I've found out that I can't log in to my Google and Fanfiction account anymore. I'm afraid that someone has hacked my account and done something to it, so I can't open my account anymore. It was really vexing and has almost made me want to stop writing in this site. However, I know that it's impossible for me to stop since writing has become my passion since I _was_ still in _**sixth grade**_! You see, my passion has started because my first ever written short story has been published in child magazine in the past. The sense of fulfillment and satisfaction from that is my real drive in writing a story. In the end, I've decided to create a new account and start the new story. Why writing a new story? You may think like that in your head, but the general plot and ideas I've scribbled in my free time when I've gotten inspiration have been written in my Google document. And since I can't open my Google account anymore, I can't take a peek to my written general idea for those stories. I was beyond vexed when I found out about this _cowardly little cur's_ action. While calming my temper, I decided to write F/SN story with The Gamer element mixed in. Many people have suggested me to write this one.

This time, I chose Shinji Matou as the "Suit" used by transmigrated MC. The system of Gamer Ability will be different than normal Gamer System you can find in this site. I want to show my Originality for this. So, don't be surprised if MC will become OP as soon as possible. The title of the story has foreshadowed it after all. And if you dislike OP MC from the start, you can stop reading this story. I don't care what your OPINION about this story. I'll only reply those that've done a correct way in reviewing or suggestion. I'll also show my appreciation for those who enjoy the story. If you want to understand the System information, you can visit my profile.

Speaking of my profile, I opened a poll about my statistic as writer. Please give me your vote. I'll close it after a month!

This story contains _Harem_ , _Slice of Live_ , _Drama_ , _Romance_ , Mature (+18), _Gore, Depiction of Cruelty, Magic, Explicit Pornography, an MC Transmigrated to Fictional world_ , and other genres. For Harem, so far I've decided _**Medusa (Rider of Fifth HGW), Medea**_ _**(Caster of Fifth HGW), Hassan of Serenity (Assassin from F/GO), Chloe von Einzbern (F/GO), Sakura Matou (Dark) and Ilyasviel von Einzbern**_ in the Harem list. After that, I haven't thought of it… I'll share the news with you later!

For the fictional worlds my MC and his harem will visit besides the obvious ones (i.e: type-MOON!verse) are Kono Subarashi sekai ni shukufuku wo! world, Hataraku maou-sama world, Potterverse, Narutoverse, In Different world with my Smartphone world, Death March kara Hajimaru Isekai Kyousoukyoku world, Fate/Apocrypha verse, _Against the God_ verse, _Tales of Demons and Gods_ verse… and who knows. You may give me your suggestions and idea in the review.

Oh, before I close this Foreword, I shall put the disclaimer and the legend!

Fate/Stay Night or other franchises in this story belong to their respective owners. Please support the official release!

That's all… If you still like my story and want to proceed with reading, I appreciate it as an author of this little child. If you have lost an interest to read this story, I can do nothing, except respecting your decision. Thank you for sparing your precious time to read this foreword.

Yours truly,

Mister Rei


	2. ARC I — CH01

"Someone's speaking loudly!"

" _Someone's thinking or musing in his/her head!"_

 **Gamer's System prompt/notice**

 **·—·—·**

 **ARC I: FIFTH HOLY GRAIL WAR** **—** **CHAPTER 01: TRANSMIGRATION AND START OF TUTORIAL!**

 **·—·—·**

"What...?"

I jolted awake like a thunder had struck down me. I quickly checked my surroundings, only finding I was in an unfamiliar room.

The floor, the walls and the ceiling were cold grey stone. It was different from my bedroom in my apartment. It gave ancient sense and strange feeling as if everything was frozen. Contrary to my expectation, I wasn't freaking out like a normal people supposedly should be. When I tried to recall how I ended in this unfamiliar place, something stopped me. It was an eleven inches semitransparent screen with blue background, black borders and white colored text written with neat font.

 **Congratulation! The transmigration process has succeeded! You've been given a new chance for a second life after your death. You need to show your gratitude by entertain us!**

I blinked my eyes. The self-centered text made me dumbfounded. What's the meaning of this? What it meant by another chance for a new life? Are you kidding me? I was healthy as horse the last time I remembered—wait!

A hazy memory slowly resurfaced in the forefront of my mind. I remembered leaving my apartment in the middle of the night, coming to nearby convenient store. I'd woken up because of hunger and the moment I checked out my refrigerator, there was nothing in it. Because of that, I went to the nearby convenient store, but I accidentally stepped into a crime scene.

A robber was pointing the muzzle of his firearm to the terrified counter guard. He/she was wearing a gas mask that covered his face and knee length long coat. It was hard to know if the mugger was either male or female. The only clue about the identity was the long hair. I wasn't sure it was enough to identify.

Anyway, the robber was startled because of my sudden arrival. He/she then shifted the muzzle of the firearm to my direction. His/her jumpy attitude told me it was the first time committing a crime. Because of the surprise from my sudden arrival, the mugger was startled and pulling the trigger. Afterwards, I felt searing pain in my chest before everything turned black seconds later. It seems like the bullet accidentally hit my heart.

 _"That's right. I'm dead. Then, what is this? Is this supposedly a cosmic joke toying me after what happened to me?"_ I couldn't help but complain in my head. I didn't dare to raise my voice because I didn't know my current whereabouts.

My attention returned to the floating screen that oddly reminds me of the textbox from an old roleplaying game. I blinked my eyes when a crazy idea appeared in my mind.

 _"Don't tell me I've been transmigrated into someone else's body and I got Gamer Ability like Han Jee-Han from Korean Comic 'The Gamer' for real?"_ I questioned my sanity silently.

Korean Comic 'The Gamer' was a comic telling the story of a young man who got ability to experience his life as a game character. He got that power from Mother Earth Goddess, Gaea. The Gamer was the name of that Ability. It was a reality bending, broken ability that gave the protagonist of The Gamer unlimited potential and fast growth strength by turning the ability owner's life into that of Roleplaying video-game.

I looked at the innocently floating screen for a while, before shifting my line of sight to my surroundings. The world had lost its color. I felt like the time itself had stopped. I climbed down from my bed and walked closer to the mirror. I took a note how the mattress didn't become flat after I left it, before continuing walking around. The floating screen followed me, still in front of my face. When I stood before the mirror, I couldn't see my reflection.

"Is the time really stopped because of this floating screen?" I questioned myself loudly, but I didn't have correct answer for it. I moved to the study table. I tried to move a book from its position on top of the table, but found out I couldn't move it even for a millimeter. "It seems that I can't interact with anything when the time is stopped," I concluded loudly.

I returned my attention to the screen and found a blinking triangle icon in the left corner of the screen bottom. I touched it and found the screen was replaced with bigger screen. The new screen displayed something anyone could find in game's main menu.

 **Status Window  
Inventory Window  
Skill Window  
Logbook Window  
Exchange Window**

Before I could proceed, a smaller screen appeared in front of it. It displayed:

 **Before you can start your new life, let's finish the tutorial first! Say or Think** _ **Tutorial Start**_ **!**

"Tutorial Start...?" I followed the instruction unsurely.

A new screen appeared, replacing the screen with instruction from earlier.

 **Choose the** _ **Difficulty Mode**_ **!** **  
** **[_] Easy Mode  
[_] Normal Mode  
[_] Hard Mode** **  
** **Proceed**

I blinked my eyes. I didn't know why the system asked me for choosing this. My choice was obvious. I chose ｢Easy｣. Only a fool would choose other than easy since this wasn't a game anymore, but a reality. I didn't feel ashamed because of my apparent cowardice. It was natural for me to keep my life. I wasn't a suicidal clown. I loved my life so much. If I knew a crime scene happened in the convenient store near my apartment, I would hole inside my bedroom until it ended.

 **Choose the** _ **Difficulty Mode**_ **!  
[X] Easy Mode  
[_] Normal Mode  
[_] Hard Mode  
Proceed**

Afterwards, I touched 'Proceed.'

A new screen appeared soon after.

 **Since you have chosen** _ **Easy Mode**_ **as your** _ **Difficulty Mode**_ **, you gain a** _ **Noob Package**_ **!**

Although the system had insulted me, I didn't feel anger. If being insulted or cursed would keep me alive, I would accept those insults and curses with open arms. There was nothing more important than one's life in this world after all. Without life, we couldn't enjoy anything the world provided. Dead could do nothing and the living could enjoy everything.

 **You acquired: Noob Package  
Noob Package contains:  
** **·** **Permanent Exchange System  
** **·** **75% Discount in Exchange  
** **·** **100** **% refund in Exchange  
** **·** **Free Edit Skills  
** **·** **Mr. Help Me**

I wasn't sure their uses were, but I had a hunch I'd discover their uses soon.

Afterwards, a new screen appeared, displaying:

 **You have chosen the** _ **Difficulty**_ _ **Mode**_ **. You can open your statistic by saying or thinking** _ **Stat**_ **!**

"Stat?" I followed the instruction, speaking the command word loudly.

 **Status Parameter:  
Name: Shinji Matou  
True Name: [N/A]  
Age: 16 (23)  
Alignment: True Neutral  
Level: 1  
Exp: 0/100**

 **Statistic Parameters:  
HP: 1,** **600 |** **MCU: 0  
STR: 5 | CON: 5  
AGI: 5 | DEX: 5  
INT: 5 | WIS: 5**

 **Battle Parameters:  
P. ATK: 7.5 | P. DEF: 7.5  
M. ATK: 7.5 | M. DEF: 7.5**

 **AP: 5 | CP: 100 | SP: 5**

I was dumbfounded when I found out what's written in the Name.

"Shinji... Matou?" I croaked helplessly.

 **·—·—·**

 **MC Progress Sheet:**

 **Name: Shinji Matou  
True Name: [Unknown]  
Alignment: Chaotic Neutral  
Age: 16 (23)  
Level: 1  
Exp: 10/100  
HP: 1,** **600 [E]** **|New!|  
MCU: 0 [E] |New!|  
STR: 5 |New!|  
CON: 5 |New!|  
AGI: 5 |New!|  
DEX: 5 |New!|  
INT: 5 |New!|  
WIS: 5 |New!|  
AP: 5 | CP: 105 | SP: 5**

 **Skills:**

 **Origin: Limitless Growth |New!|  
Element: Wind |New!|**


	3. ARC I — CH02

**ARC I: FIFTH HOLY GRAIL WAR** **—** **CHAPTER 02: THE ADVANTAGE OF EASY MODE!**

 **·—·—·**

"Shinji... Matou?" I croaked helplessly.

I knew someone whose name was same. He was a twisted little shit from my favorite franchise. At that moment, I realized where I'd been transmigrated into. A 'Fate/Stay Night' fictional world, but I wasn't sure what kind of route this verse was. The three main routes were 'Fate,' 'Unlimited Blade Works' and finally 'Heaven's Feel'. I silently prayed to whoever sent me here I wasn't in Heaven's Feel route. Out of three canon routes, 'Heaven's Feel' was most dangerous and brutal one because of the existence of Dark Sakura Matou. Also, Shinji was supposedly going to die in this route. Because I'd transmigrated as Shinji Matou, I couldn't let this world proceed to Heaven's Feel route. It was better committing a suicide than being swallowed by Dark Sakura.

"I'll survive! I swear I'm going to survive whatever waits me ahead!" I swore loudly. Since the time was stopped, I didn't feel fear of Zouken would hear my loud voice.

Speaking of Zouken Matou, or I suppose Zolgen Makiri, I needed to find a way to deal with the ancient old worm. That old worm was dangerous. He had massive experience from living so long, and I could guess he had enough influence in Clock Tower to make my life miserable if I wasn't careful. Fighting him recklessly would spell my demise. I needed to be careful around him.

For now, let put aside any scheming on him and continued with this Tutorial.

I tried to understand my status better. When I wished there was something that could explain the meaning behind this, a screen appeared before my eyes.

 **Mr. Help Me: I will help you answer any question you have in your head. But, not every question will have satisfactory answer, for a satisfactory answer isn't comparative in other person's belief.**

At least, I finally discovered the use of 'Mr. Help Me' from the 'Noob Package.'

Let's test Mr. Help Me's function as my supposed helper.

"Can you tell me who or what is behind my Transmigration and giving me this Gamer Ability?" I questioned nobody loudly. I felt silly at first, but a new screen appeared before my eyes erased that silly feeling.

 **Mr. Help Me: A being beyond your puny brain comprehension!**

Mr. Help Me's answer gave me more questions than answers. I pressed on with another question, "Is the thing behind this is a god?"

 **Mr. Help Me: You can call them that, but they are not in the same time.**

"Is this being beyond divinity?"

 **Mr. Help Me: Yes.**

Finally, a useful answer, but the being beyond divinity, it was truly inconceivable answer. I couldn't help but wonder what kind of being the entity behind all of this. "Between the Akashic Record of this world, dimension, reality — I'm not sure how I should call Type-MOON verse as a whole— and the entity behind my transmigration and Gamer Ability, what's higher?" I probed carefully.

 **Mr. Help Me: Of course my creator is higher! My Creator is an entity  
not even Akashic Record can comprehend! **

"What's this entity real aim by sending me here?"

 **Mr. Help Me: My Creator is bored. He decided to get entertainment by sending your soul here and want to see what kind of story you will conceive, while becoming a glitch in this predetermined universe.**

" _Predetermined Universe, huh?"_ I couldn't help but agree with the wording. Type-MOON verse had the Akashic Record where the records from past, to the present and distant future were located. It could be said that each alternate verse, even those that had been born because a whimsical choice of an individual still followed the so called Fate written in the metaphysical force known as the 'Root.'

But, I digressed.

I put aside my curiosity for my benefactor who had given me second chance and this broken ability, before asking an important question relating my status: "Can I increase my attribute and grow stronger without leveling up?"

 **Mr. Help Me: Train your physical body to increase your STR and DEX, exercise your motoric control to increase your AGI and DEX, and absorb new knowledge and exercise your mind to increase INT and WIS, or spending AP. For the AP, you can gain more from Quest. There is also ability you can gain from Skills to boost your base strength.**

"Is that so?" I questioned skeptically.

 **Mr. Help Me: Yes.**

I digested the information carefully. Afterwards, I continued the Tutorial. When a new screen appeared, instructing me to open my Skills Window by speaking or thinking 'Skill,' I followed the instruction without a second thought.

"Skill!"

A new screen appeared, cataloguing my Skill in tidy manner. I immediately read all Skills and the details carefully, craving it in my skull.

 **Noble Phantasm: The Gamer (EX)  
Information: Grants a body that allows for you to live the real world like a game, meaning you will receive no physical damage from attacks only pain for a few seconds and a loss of HP. After sleep in a bed, you'll restore HP, PU and all status effects.** **Allows you to calmly and logically think things through, allows peaceful state of mind, and immunity to psychological status effect.**

 **Origin: Limitless Growth (A++++)  
Information: The starting point that defines one's existence and directs one's actions throughout life. With Limitless Growth as Origin,  
you have infinite potential to dig out without the end.**

 **Element: Wind (A)  
Information: Your affinity to manipulate Wind Element.**

"Right... Then, what about the Alphabet and the pluses next to my skill, can you explain it?"

 **Mr. Help Me: They are units to quantify your skill rank. The higher, the better! To Increase your Skill's Rank,  
you need to raise the "+" four times through a repetition, before the Rank can change. **

Those were only what listed in in Skills Window. I decided to ask Mr. Help Me about it. "Could I create any skill I want?"

 **Mr. Help Me: You can create any skill you want, but you must complete the requirements first!**

"Thank you…" I nodded my head after reading the answer provided by Mr. Help Me.

Another instruction appeared, telling me to open my Inventory. Unsurprisingly enough, the Inventory Window was filled with 5 panels, going horizontal, and endless panels as it went down.

"So, the Inventory had endless limit of thing I can keep in it?" I inquired to Mr. Help me.

 **Mr. Help Me: Yes.**

"Is there specific rules about Inventory?"

 **Mr. Help Me: You can't keep a living being; human, animal or otherwise; inside Inventory.**

"Can a plant be kept inside?" I looked at the screen with a curious, expectant look as I waited for the answer.

 **Mr. Help Me: You can keep plant in Inventory.**

"So, that's how it is." I nodded my head, showing my understandings.

After that, the Tutorial screen instructed me to open 'Logbook Window.'

Logbook was for keeping a record of cleared, failed or in progress quests. Other than that, I could write a note in Logbook. I couldn't help but become aware how convenient it was.

 **The last step in Tutorial is Exchange menu. Say or Think** _ **Exchange**_ **to open this window!**

"Exchange!" I followed the instruction and saw endless list of skill. I also found I got 100 Character Points — or CP for short — as my beginner's fund.

 **Since you have chosen** _ **Easy Mode**_ **as your** _ **Difficulty Mode**_ **, you get 75% discount for exchange and when you want to return your skill or trait, you will get full refund. You also can edit your Skill & Trait List without fee. **

"So this is the real use of the other stuff I got from _Noob Package_. Good!" I discovered that I didn't choose a wrong choice by choosing _Easy_ for Difficulty Mode.

Something flashed in my mind suddenly. I decided to ask Mr. Help Me to answer my question. "What's difference between choosing Easy, Normal and Hard in Difficulty selection?"

 **Mr. Help Me: Easy Mode will give you many benefits at the beginning, but you won't get special quest that only appears in Normal or  
Hard level. **

"What's the reward for that quest?" I couldn't help but become curious and ask that question.

 **Mr. Help Me: Massive amount of AP, SP and CP.**

I smiled weakly after reading the answer. I continued my question with calm tone, hiding my dread and anticipation: "What about Easy level. Is there a quest that'll provide Attribute Points, Skill Points and Character Points?"

 **Mr. Help Me: There is.**

I breathed out a relieved sigh. At least, I still got my chance to gain AP, SP and CP. "What's the scale difference between each difficulty?" I inquired curiously.

 **Mr. Help Me: From** _ **Easy Mode**_ **to** _ **Normal Mode**_ **to** _ **Hard Mode**_ **, 1:5:10 respectively.**

"As long as I can clear the quest, I can get AP, SP and CP. 1 point is better than nothing, at least," I tried to console myself.

After that, I scrolled the list and found out there was countless skills and traits I can buy with my CP. First of all, I checked magic circuit section. Since I didn't have magic circuit, I decided to buy one. There were many choices I could pick on. The cheaper magic circuit was 10 magic circuits with each having 10 Prana Units, or PU for short, giving 100PU total. There was also the Blue Blood Noble Magic Circuits that the Vice-Director of Clock Tower, Barthomeloi Lorelei had.

My hand stopped at the magic core section. A magic core was different from magic circuits. If magic circuits were small pipes that convert Prana from my life force, then a magic core could be compared to a factory that creates Prana without stop, without draining my life force.

I remembered that Artoria Pendragon had a dragon's magic core in her. I immediately searched for dragon's magic core and found many choices, from the lowest rank that could produce maximum 1,000PU to 10,000PU. I smiled dryly when I saw the cost of dragon's magic core with 10,000PU. I found the price was 999CP. If I spent my entire CP, I could purchase a dragon's magic core with 4,000PU limit. I decided to purchase the lowest dragon's magic core that could produce 1000PU. The price was 100CP, but I got 75% discount. If I buy it, there was 75CP to spare. I immediately marked it.

Afterwards, I continued to browse other things and tried to find something that could catch my fancy. Unfortunately, some skills need me to fulfill requirements first. For example is First, Second, Fourth and Fifth True Magic. Because their nature that could only be owned by single person in a generation, I need to kill them to get their inheritance. Since it was impossible to kill them, I couldn't purchase them. Anyways, even though I could purchase them like Third True Magic, the Heaven's Feel, I needed to complete the requirement first.

Dozens of minutes later, I finished my shopping. A confirmation notice appeared before my eyes.

 **You are purchasing:  
Dragon's Magic Core: 1kPU (25CP [** **100** **CP - 75%])  
Mystic Eyes: Compulsion (12.5CP [** **50** **CP - 75%])  
Personal Skill: Golden Rule – Rank: C (** **18.75** **CP [25CP * 3 - 75%])  
Personal Skill: Summoning - Rank: C (** **18.75** **CP [25CP * 3 - 75%])  
Personal Skill: Natural Born Genius - Rank: C (** **18.75** **CP [25CP * 3 - 75%])  
Class Skill: Presence Concealment - Rank: B (** **15** **CP [15CP * 4 - 75%])  
Common Skill: Magecraft - Rank: A (** **6.25** **CP [5CP * 5 - 75%])  
Element: Average One – Rank: EX (** **5** **CP [20CP - 75%])**

 **You are selling out:  
Element: Wind – Rank: A (** **5** **CP)**

 **Total Count:** **100** **CP + 5CP -** **105** **CP = 0CP**

 **Confirm transaction?  
Confirm – Decline **

Unfortunately, I couldn't purchase the higher rank skill because B~A rank Personal skill wasn't sold out. For Class skill, I could purchase B-rank as the highest rank, while common skill was A-rank.

Afterwards, I touched 'Confirm' panel.

A new screen appeared, displaying:

 **All purchased skills and traits will be installed to your soul. Start Soul Surgery?**

 **Yes – No**

I felt apprehension after reading the screen. The Soul Surgery didn't seem to be a good thing. Since I was fearful and dubious of it, I decided to get answer from Mr. Help me: "What is soul surgery?"

 **Mr. Help Me: A process to modify a person's soul.**

As I thought, it sounded ominous. I continued my question with a guarded tone: "Is it painful?"

 **Mr. Help Me: No.**

I breathed out a relieved sight, before choosing 'Yes.'

At that moment, Mr. Help Me told me something that almost made me to piss in my own pants.

 **Mr. Help Me: Sigh… moron! I lied. It is freaking hurt. Soul is very fragile, after all.**

"You _motherfu_ —guaaaahk!"

I couldn't finish my curse because the pain like I had never felt before.

 **·—·—·**

 **MC Progress Sheet (Updated Attribute/Skill only):**

 **Skills:**

 **Dragon's Magic Core: 1,000PU |New!|  
Element: Average One |New!|  
Mystic Eyes of Compulsion |New!|  
Personal Skill: Golden Rule – Rank: C |New!|  
Personal Skill: Natural Born Genius – Rank: C |New!|  
Personal Skill: Summoning – Rank: C |New!|  
Class Skill: Presence Concealment – Rank: B |New!|  
Common Skill: Magecraft – Rank: A |New!|**


	4. ARC I — CH03

**ARC I: FIFTH HOLY GRAIL WAR** **—** **CHAPTER 03: THE END OF TUTORIAL!**

 **·—·—·**

"You _motherfu_ —guaaaahk!"

I couldn't finish my curse because the pain like I had never felt before.

My body crumbled on the stone floor as I writhed around like a dying worm. Not even when my awareness submerged into darkness could stop the soul-grinding pain, I felt. In the end, I thrashed around while waiting for the process to finish.

Sometimes later, "Ugh... Gah! _Shiiit_ " I groaned loudly as the pain finally stopped, leaving only phantom of soul-tearing aches. I stared ahead to the grey ceiling above me throughout the semitransparent screen before my eyes. I was still lying on my back, resting on the cold stone floor.

 **Soul Surgery is finished. Congratulation for preserving until the end! With this, the Tutorial is finished! Enjoy your second life and don't forget to entertain us!**

Other than the insincere, annoying notice, there were also several notices that appeared before my eyes. They were:

 **You Learned Pain Resistance (E-) skill**

 **Your Pain Resistance ranked up to E-**

 **Your Pain Resistance ranked up to E-**

 **Your Pain Resistance ranked up to E-**

 **Your Pain Resistance ranked up to E**

 **Your Pain Resistance ranked up to E+**

 **Your Pain Resistance ranked up to E++**

 **Your Pain Resistance ranked up to E+++**

 **Your Pain Resistance ranked up to E++++**

 **Your Pain Resistance ranked up to D**

 **···**

 **···**

 **···**

The notices kept appearing until my 'Pain Resistance' reached rank B+.

I suppose, it was a blessing in disguise. Not only I got a skill from the excruciating pain, but my skill also ranked up several times. That didn't mean I enjoy the pain though. I wasn't a masochist, thank you very much. I decided to lie down a little longer. The phantom ache was still bothering me and the cold sensation from the stone floor was soothing my aching body. While still in my position on the floor, I decided to check my 'Skills Window.'

 **Dragon's Core – Rank: E (Off)  
Information: A magic core belongs to the strongest Phantasmal Beast-level creature; Dragon. Unlike normal magic circuits, which only convert life force into Prana, it keeps producing Prana when it's activated to the limit of the core's PU. The longer this Dragon's magic core exist, the PU limit will grow more.  
Note I: This Magic Core has 1,000PU capacity  
Note II: To produce a Prana, Dragon's Magic Core needs to active. **

**Mystic Eyes: Compulsion – Rank: E (Off)  
Information: Grants the power to interfere with the outer world. In this case, it's the power to give compulsion to other's mind. Magic Resistance skill of the target affects the success percentage of this skill.  
Note I: 50PU Cost per usage  
Note II: An active skill that needs Prana to activate! **

**Personal Skill: Golden Rule – Rank: C (Off)  
Information: A Skill that refers to the measurement of one's fortune to acquire a wealth.  
Note: A passive skill that doesn't need Prana to active! **

**Personal Skill: Natural Born Genius – Rank: C (Off)  
Information: A Skill that shows one who has unparalleled natural knowledge. Allows the use of most skills, excluding those inherited to the body (i.e: Divinity) or ones unique to a particular Heroes at proficiency of A~B Rank.  
Note: A Passive skill that doesn't need Prana to active! **

**Personal Skill: Summoning – Rank: C (Off)  
Information: A **_**Magecraft**_ **that evokes spiritual bodies from the past, or possibly the future.  
Note: An active skill that needs Prana to active! **

**Class Skill: Presence Concealment – Rank: B (Off)  
Information: The capacity to hide one's presence. It's usually a common skill for Assassin class Servants.  
Note: An active skill that doesn't need Prana to active! **

**Common Skill: Magecraft – Rank: A (Off)  
Information: Knowledge of a Modern Thaumaturgy.  
Note: A passive skill that doesn't need Prana to active! But, you need to pay the cost to cast a spell! **

Since I didn't dare to activate my Magic Core inside Matou's household, I decided to put it aside. I made a mental note to try it later when I was far Zouken's reach. I was sure the old worm wouldn't keep an eye to Shinji a 24/7. I found out that Mystic Eyes of Compulsion needs PU to use. To use it on my target, I need to pay 50PU. Another skill was put on hold because my current whereabouts.

The Summoning skill was put on hold for same reason with my Mystic Eyes. However, I found out that my skill would let me to summon a spiritual body of Heroic Spirit from Throne of Heroes as my familiar instead of as my Servant. I found out the Parameters of the Heroic Spirit was according to the supply of Prana I provide. The higher the parameters, the more I needed to provide them with Prana. With my current total PU, I could summon two Mid-ranked Heroic Spirits, or a random high level Heroic Spirit recorded in Throne of Heroes. However, there wouldn't be a PU to spare for other things. The summoning was random because the rank was only at C Rank.

"What will happen if I have B-Rank or above Summoning skill," I couldn't help but to question Mr. Help Me.

 **Mr. Help Me: At B rank, you can summon high level Heroic Spirit at your choosing as your familiar. At A-Rank, you can summon Divine Spirit at random. Finally, at EX-Rank, you can summon Divine Spirit at your choosing.**

"Is there requirements to make the summoned spiritual body as my familiar?"

 **Mr. Help Me: The Heroic Spirit needs to wish for second chance in live, or a reason that makes them wish to have a new chance in life.**

I nodded my head, signifying my understanding.

I made a mental note to try the Summoning skill later. Maybe, I could summon a useful Heroic Spirit, albeit it was low level.

After that, I turned on my 'Golden Rule,' 'Natural Born Genius,' 'Presence Concealment' and 'Magecraft' skills.

I couldn't feel the effect of 'Golden Rule and Presence Concealment. The former because it could only affect my fortune in acquiring wealth, while the later affected others than me. However, the effect of 'Natural Born Genius' and 'Magecraft' skills was immediate.

The effect of 'Natural Born Genius' skill increased the specs of my brain. I could feel the complex and difficult stuff, such as complex mathematics had become easy. Meanwhile, the moment 'Magecraft' skill was activated, a theory of Thaumaturgy jumped to the forefront of my mind, as if I remembered a long forgotten memory. With the help from my Natural Born Genius skill, I could understand how those complex and incoherent theories easily, as if they are a curriculum of early grades in elementary school.

 **You acquired 60INT from Natural Born Genius – Rank: C**

 **You acquired 50WIS from Magecraft – Rank: A**

Being satisfied by the effect of my skill, I climbed up from my position, sitting on the cold stone floor. Afterwards, the cogs in my mind began to spin, thinking what I should do next. "First of all, I'm not sure what the day is. I need to find out about the day and maybe I can find how long my time before Fifth Holy Grail War starts!"

 **E-Rank Quest Notice!  
Name: What's the date of today?  
Duration: 60 Min  
Details: Find out today's date!  
Cleared Quest Rewards: 10Exp, 1AP, 1SP, 1CP, ¥** **500** **  
Failed Quest Penalties: Confusion Abnormal Status Penalty and painful migraine for next 24H  
Declining the Quest will fail it immediately!  
Accept – Decline **

I blinked my eyes, surprised by the Quest notice. I wanted to ask an answer from Mr. Help Me, but because how Mr. Help Me had lied to me before, I became unsure.

 **Mr. Help Me: No need to worry. That's one time thing. You can be relieved.**

A screen appeared before my eyes and Mr. Help Me assured me.

"Can you tell me how the Quest is generated?" I questioned Mr. Help Me.

 **Mr. Help Me: Quest is generated by two things; (1) When you're presented by important choices you must make in your life. (2.) When you are tasked to complete a goal.**

"Right. Thanks," I cut short my exchange with Mr. Help Me.

I looked around to find a clue that'd help me complete my Quest. My eyes immediately caught a digital clock on bedside desk. It showed today's date and time.

"September twelfth, year 2003, 12 AM in the morning... Well, at least I still have a few months before the Holy Grail War started. If I remembered correctly, Shirou Emiya summoned Artoria at early February in 2004," I concluded loudly.

 **Quest Cleared Notice!  
Name: What's the date of today?  
Cleared Quest Rewards: 10Exp, 1AP, 1SP, 1CP, ¥** **500**

 **You acquired 10Exp, 1AP, 1SP, 1CP, ¥** **500**

I dismissed the notice and moved to my bed. Since I'd stolen Shinji Matou's body, what he had had become mine, I suppose.

When I sat on the edge of the bed, I felt the mattress was hard as a stone floor. It seems that I couldn't affect anything, even a Kinetic Force when the reality was stopped by my power.

I dismissed all gamer's windows before my eyes. Immediately afterwards, I saw colors returned to the world, and my ass immediately sunk into the soft mattress. I checked the clock on the bedside desk and found that it had functioned again.

 _"Now, I need to prepare my next actions,"_ I started in my head. _"Because I've stolen Shinji's body, I'm now him; meaning there's Zouken to deal. That old worm is dangerous. He can't live on for hundred years without being dangerous. He's also sadistic and the picture of how amoral magi can be. It's better to keep my secret from him, meaning I can't show that I'm not a failure of Magi Family's descendant without ability to utilize Thaumaturgy. That means I can't activate my magic core before him. If he finds out I have a magic core, he'll throw me into the pit filled with those disgusting cock-shaped worms."_

I paused as I recalled something else, before continuing my thought: _"There's also Sakura. I'm not sure what I should do to her. It's true that I feel pity for her, but should I jump into danger to save her myself?"_

At that moment, the reality stopped and the world lost its colors. A screen appeared before me, displaying:

 **S-Rank Quest Notice!  
Name: What I should do about Sakura Matou?  
Duration: Until New Year  
Details: You have two options concerning your plan for Sakura Matou.**

 **(1) NTR Shirou!  
Clear Reward: 100,000Exp; ¥1,** **000** **,** **000** **; 50AP; 50SP; 100CP; Unlock Sakura Matou's Route  
Failure Penalty: High chance to kick start Heaven's Feel route sooner; Your Death!**

 **(2.) Let Shirou deals with it!  
Clear Reward: 50Exp  
Failure Penalty: Random route progress; potential Miserable Life; Potential Death.**

 **Choose your decision wisely!  
Choose (1) - Choose (2) **

I regarded the screen silently, my mind thinking hard about my choice. The first choice was a highly dangerous job with high reward. Meanwhile, the second choice seemed to be easy choice, but the route progress was random. The route could progress to one of three main routes equally. It could progress into Fate route, or Unlimited Blade Works route, or even the dreaded Heaven's Feel.

"I know that I'm supposedly a careful person who loves his life to much, but the reward is too tempting. If I prepare everything carefully, I have confidence I can help her. Nothing ventured, nothing gained, I suppose. For once, I'll take a leap of faith," I declared loudly, right before I chose the first option. Afterwards, the time continued and colors returned to the world.

Since I wasn't sleepy, I decided to digest my Magecraft knowledge, while doing physical exercises to raise my STR, CON, AGI and DEX, as well as waiting for morning to come.

 **·—·—·**

 **MC Progress Sheet (Only Update Attributes/New Skills):**

 **INT: 65 |+60|  
WIS: 55 |+50|  
AP: 6 |+1Pts|  
SP: 6 |+1Pt|  
CP: 1 |+1pt|**

 **Skill:**

 **Pain Resistance — Rank: B+ |New|**


	5. ARC I — CH04

**ARC I: FIFTH HOLY GRAIL WAR** **—** **CHAPTER 04: RUNNING AWAY FROM THE WORM PIT**

 **·—·—·**

"Nii-san! It's time to get up Ni-san! You'll be late if you sleep any later than this. Breakfast is ready, so I am heading to Senpai's house."

I came back from my deep in thought state after hearing a voice that seemed cheerful, but I somehow instinctively knew that it was false or at least forced. I sat up, rubbing my tired mind after comprehending many Thaumaturgical theories my Magecraft – Rank: A skill had given me last night. I decided to check the Thaumaturgy theories engraved in my mind after I exhausted my physical body last night. Art least, I got 10 STR, CON, AGI and DEX from it.

So far, I understood most of them, but I wasn't sure about my practical aspect. I made a note to try it later. I climbed down from my bed and walked to the door, before opening the barrier between me and the owner of the voice that'd snapped my mind from my study.

There she was, purple hair, purple, pupil-less eyes, fair skin, and a look of apprehension on her face. She was beautiful. The anime, manga, and visual novels just don't do her justice as she was one of if not the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. When I saw the apprehension on her face, of which I was the cause apparently, I couldn't blame her because I was wearing Shinji Matou's face and body.

A notice appeared before us out of the blue. Everything lost its color, even Sakura before me. She was frozen like a statue and the grey color didn't help it either.

 **You learned Analysis – Rank: E skill!**

It seems that I got a skill after analyzing Sakura's appearance. Then, I analyzed her with my skill.

 **Name: Sakura Matou  
True Name: Sakura Tohsaka  
Age: 15  
Level: ?  
HP: 1,500/1,500**

"What is this? I can only find out her name." I exclaimed loudly, perplexed by the lack of information.

I checked my newly acquired skill and found out that at E rank, I could only see the Name, True Name, Level if the level is below mine and the HP. I became dissatisfied by that, but I could do nothing. Except keep using Analysis until the rank increased. I didn't dare to use my SP for now, since it was only a few points.

After that, I dismissed the screen before my eyes, then the time continued and the color returned back to the world. At that, I remembered my S-Rank Quest to free Sakura's from Zouken's clutch. At that, I didn't seem to have any aversion to unlock her route. Shirou was too much of an idiot to overlook Sakura's affection for him, and I decided to treasure this poor young woman. I decided to fix the tattered bridge, so to speak, between us. So, I did the first thing that came to me, without even a thought, I pulled her into a comforting hug. I held her close to me and pushed her face into my neck as I wrapped my arms around her back and gently rubbed it.

"Eep!" She made an utterly adorable sound as she squeaked in surprise before stuttering "N-Nii-san, w-what are you—?"

I simply held her for a moment and collected myself, although I was hard, I mean it was hard to concentrate with her assets pushed up against me (I was healthy male after all). I remembered that I was from another world. However, the moment I hugged Sakura's body, Shinji's memory when he raped Sakura rushed back to the forefront of my mind. I instinctively tightened my arms around her soft, mature body. The original Shinji's knowledge and memories as if I had lived my life as him made me sick.

"Sakura," I whispered her name as comforting as possible. She froze in my arms, seemingly stunned. "Sakura," I continued, "Sorry for what _I_ have done to you in the past. Don't worry! I shall finish what Uncle started in the past." After that, I gently pushed her shoulders away from me and looked her right in the eyes. I could see the confusion, incomprehension, and bemusement in her eyes, but that didn't matter. All it meant was that I would have to do as I intended.

"Bear it for a few months until I have enough power to accomplish it!" I promised at her before turned my body around. "Thanks for waking me up! You can go to Emiya's place!" I closed the door afterwards, dismissing the purple haired young woman. I promised myself silently that she would have better life in the future.

After closing my door, I quickly packed the clothes in the drawers and all Shinji's school books into separated bags. With each action that had relation with the real Shinji's action, his memory would rush in my mind. After wearing the brown gakuran jacket and matching trousers, which are Homurahara academy's male uniform, I was finally ready to get the fuck out from this dangerous place.

After putting my duffel bag slung into Inventory, I pinned my school bag in my right armpit, I left the hell in earth known as Matou Family's mansion. I found out that Sakura had left. I didn't know what she thought after listening to my proclamation earlier. I was so glad that I didn't meet the disgusting old worm, also known as Zouken Matou, or by his real name; Zolgen Makiri.

I didn't go to Homuraha's academy immediately. My first destination was ATM machine to draw all money from my stolen card. I got Shinji's memory that the twisted little prick had quite the sum of money in his card. It seems that Zouken still gave Shinji a monthly allowance to his credit card. Shinji had opened bank account with his student ID card, when he enrolled to Homurahara Junior Highschool division. Since then, Zouken would send the twisted little shit's monthly allowance into his bank account. Each month, he got around JP ￥750,000 ($7,500), twice the gross monthly income of average Japanese Janitor, at least. If not because of that, that little shit couldn't enjoy eating his three meals in the French restaurant that was known for its high price, or called a takeout order from the same restaurant.

My CON and AGI Stat Attribute increased by 3Pts after running without stop from Matou's place to the nearby ATM Machine. If I had a chance to raise my Stat Attributes, I would be a fool to waste it. After cleaning Shinji's card, I kept the money in my Inventory. My next plan was going to Mt. Enzō. I planned to live here for these months before the Fifth Holy Grail War started. And I ran there instead of walking. I didn't lower my speed when I climbed up the staircases. It was good training for me. When I passed the gate, my CON and AGI were increased by 5Pts respectively. I couldn't help but feel satisfied because I had raised both CON and AGI by 8Pts in one morning. Of course, I also felt dead tired afterward, but the screen that noticed me of the Stat Attributes increase lessened it somewhat.

After my exhaustion disappeared, I walked into the living space for the monks and Shrine keepers. At that, I mused silently: "If I remembered correctly, both Issei Ryūdō and Sōichirō Suzuki live here. Speaking of Suzuki, I'll ask him to teach me his martial art later!"

The world froze and the color disappeared again. It had become old and boring after some while. Hell, it felt more like an annoyance instead.

After a screen appeared before my eyes, I checked the content.

 **D-Rank Quest Notice:  
Name: A new Living Place  
Durations: N/A  
Details: Speak with the head monk who lives in Ryūdō Temple and ask a permission to live here!  
Clear Reward: 25Exp; 2AP; 2SP; 2CP ****5,000  
Failure Penalty: Kicked out from Ryūdō Temple  
Declining the Quest will fail it immediately!  
Accept – Decline**

 **C-Rank Quest Notice:  
Name: Becoming Sōichirō Suzuki's Mightiest Disciple!  
Durations: N/A  
Details: Speak with Sōichirō Suzuki and make him to accept you as his disciple!  
Clear Reward: 50Exp, 5AP, 5SP, 5CP, ****10,000  
Failure Penalty: ?  
Declining the Quest willfail it immediately!  
Accept – Decline**

"For the first Quest, it doesn't seem to be hard…" I declared confidently. I had confidence to my persuasive power. "But… the second quest is rather complicated. I don't think it's easy to persuade Kuzuki…" When I uttered Kuzuki's name loudly, Shinji's memory about the emotionless man appeared in my mind. I frowned at how emotionless and dead-looking his eyes were. I bet that he had a sharp intuition and could sense danger to him. Using Mystic Eyes of Compulsion wasn't a good idea.

"I'll think about persuading him for later. First, let's find the Head Monk!"

I accepted both Quests and continued my stroll in Ryūdō Temple. A moment later, I saw a monk sweeping the floor behind the Temple's main building. I immediately came closer, before greeting him: "Good morning. Sorry for disturbing you, but can I meet the Head Monk of this place?"

"Oh? Good morning!" The cassock wearing bald monk said. He stopped sweeping the floor for a moment, before answering me with "The Head Monk is it? He's in the residential area for the monks. May I inquire what's your business with the Head Monk?"

I showed a troubled face and a stiff smile to him. "I'm sorry, but I don't feel like sharing about it. It's quite personal after all," I answered his inquiry with a troubled tone.

"Amitabha! I'm sorry if I've stepped out of my boundary." The monk bowed ninety degree, apologizing earnestly. "Let me take you to the head monk's residence," he offered his service with easily smile.  
I accepted his offer and he immediately took me to the residential area of the Ryūdō temple.

While we were walking, with him slightly ahead of me, I enjoyed the fresh air of this place. Suddenly, an idea entered my mind. I wanted to activate my magic core and feel the rich spiritual feeling of this place. At that, I fell into silent bemusement while walking because I didn't know how to activate my magic core. Then, a sentence and image of opening reptilian eye flashed in my mind.

 _"Is that my magic core activation code?"_ I mused silently, before trying the sudden memory appeared in my mind.

"Burn in!" I whispered softly, soft enough so the monk before me couldn't hear my voice.

The image of the reptilian purple eye in darkness as if the dark eyelid had been opened flashed in my mind. Then, I felt weird sensation traveled from the center of my existence, spreading to metaphysical massive circuits inside me.

 **Dragon's Magic Core - Rank: E has been activated**

The world lost its colors when that notice appeared. I decided to become familiar with the strange sensation in my body.

Although it felt strange, but I couldn't deny the fact that I felt empowered by the strange sensation. I wonder if this weird sensation spreading in me was Prana my dragon's magic core produced.

I decided to try Reinforcement Magecraft and carefully reinforced my body. Because the knowledge I got from my Magecraft - Rank A, I could use Reinforcement at first try without blasting my body into bloody stain in this sacred place.

 **CU reduced by** **100** **pts per minute for maximum Reinforcement!**

 **Your body's prowess has been reinforced by tenfold!**

My eyes turned wide when I read the notice. Tenfold reinforced state? Are you kidding me! It was better than Rin Tohsaka who's known as Genius with Average One element! She could only reinforce her body by fourfold while Shirou Emiya could only raise his body prowess with reinforcement by twofold, contrary to the popular belief of many fans. Rin was a better Magus than Shirou ever be, but because Shirou base physical body was absurd with his bone breaking exercise every day, his base power was stronger than Rin, hence he seemed better when reinforced himself. Honestly, my Reinforcement spell which was surpassing the one casted by a genius like Rin was so crazy! A Magecraft - Rank: A was really broken, in a good way of course!

I snapped myself from my euphoria and decided to check my statistics. I found out my STR, CON, AGI and DEX increased to three digits.

Trying the effect of my reinforcement, I moved my body around. I ran around the temple's field, jumped to the nearby roof, punched and kicked the air. I couldn't help but be amazed by my body prowess.

Suddenly, I felt vertigo and saw my PU meter in the corner of my vision. My eyes turned wide when I saw the PU meter only left 1/10 while my HP decreased to 475. It seems that I'd played around one hour and a half without realizing it. I immediately stopped my Reinforcement and felt fatigue washed my body and mind. My feet wobbled. Before I could fix my posture, I feel on my ass. The grey world was spinning. My lungs were burning beyond what I'd ever experienced.

At that moment, a notice appeared before my eyes:

 **You've raised your STR, CON, AGI and DEX by 9pts**

I was pleasantly surprised. I hadn't known that I could raise my parameter while the time was stopped.

Idea surfaced in my mind. I couldn't help but let out a manic grin, or at least something I considered as manic. **  
**I dismissed the notice and tried to get a quick breather. A moment later, I felt a little better. I looked at the notice before dismissing it. After that, I opened my Status Window, checking my Statistics Parameters.

I felt satisfied when I saw each had surpassed 20pts after the stunt I'd pulled.

 **·—·—·**

 **MC Progress Sheet (Only updated data):**

 **STR: 24 |+19|  
CON: 32 |+27|  
DEX: 24 |+19|  
AGI: 32 |+27| **

**Skill:**

 **Analysis — Rank: E |New!|**


	6. ARC I — CH05

**ARC I: FIFTH HOLY GRAIL WAR** **—** **CHAPTER 05: SETTLING IN A NEW BASE**

 **·—·—·**

 **You've raised your STR, CON, AGI and DEX by 9pts**

I ignored the notice and tried to get breather. Sometimes later, I felt a little better. I looked at the notice before dismissing it. After that, I opened my Status Window, checking my Statistics Parameters.

I felt satisfied when I saw each had surpassed 20pts after the stunt I'd pulled.

Remembering the effect of reinforcement, I frowned slightly while thinking about Reinforcement Magecraft from the knowledge engraved in my mind.

Reinforcement was the most difficult Magecraft with the purpose of pushing a basis to the utmost limit. It was the foundation of all Magecraft that enhance the existence of the target by pouring Magical Energy, but as no clear expression of how much it could be enhanced is defined, almighty reinforcements are rare. It was the same as adding something to an object that was already complete, in case of failure the target would receive it as a poison. Success required a good grasp of the inner structure to fill openings with Magical Energy. Reinforcing the purpose of existence would be increasing the sharpness of a knife, the nourishment of food, or in the case of a living creature, physical strength and durability. It was impossible to reinforce something vague. As living things would resist invasion of Magical Energy, reinforcing someone else is the hardest.

Even though my body had been reinforced, it wasn't my body's real prowess. It was no different from using super steroid to enhance my physical prowess and the moment the effect stopped, the fatigue would accumulate. Since I'd forced my body beyond its limit carelessly, I got my just desert. The almost empty PU and 2/3 HP being drained was a painful wake up call for me. It seems that Magi walk together with death is Magi's sayings that I couldn't underestimate.

While waiting for my HP and PU to become full again, I used Structural Grasp to my body. The cost to cast Structural Grasp spell was only 5PU. It wouldn't hamper my recovery. After casting Structural Grasp, I was amazed by the information rushing into my mind.

Chemically, body was composed by water, proteins (including those of hair, connective tissue, etc.), fats (or lipids), Hydroxylapatite in bones, Carbohydrates (such as glycogen and glucose), DNA, dissolved inorganic ions (such as sodium, potassium, chloride, etc), and many any other small molecules (such as amino acids, fatty acids, nucleotides, etc.). According to type of materials, it was composed of muscle, fat, bone, teeth, nervous tissue (Brain and nerves), Hormones, connective tissue, body fluids (blood, lymph, Urine), contents of digestive tract (including intestinal gas), air in lungs and Epithelium. Meanwhile, body's composition by cells was many species of bacteria and other microorganisms that live on or inside my body. In fact, 90% of the cells in (or on) a human body are microbes, by number (much less by mass or volume). Some of these symbionts are necessary for my health. Those that neither help nor harm my body are called commensal organisms. Information kept rushing into my mind until the analysis stopped. I blinked my eyes when my body's condition was in perfect condition.

I remembered the effect of my Gamer Ability to my body. "This is disturbing. If I don't know what's wrong with my body because it's always in perfect shape, how can I find if there's something wrong with it," I said helplessly, shaking my head in helplessness.

 **You've raised your INT by 10pts fromunderstanding your body's composition and how it works.**

 **You've raised your WIS by 10pt from realizing how your body works and what's better for yourself.**

I dismissed the notices and checked both my HP and PU, finding out they were almost full. It seems that I'd been sitting in daze for a while as the information about my body rushing into my mind.

"This spell is handy, but getting too much information doesn't seem good. I need to restrain and be more careful with Magecraft in the future. I need to remember that Magi walk with death. I can die because a small mishap from my carelessness."

After reprimanding myself, I climbed up from my position on the ground, before returning to my position behind the monk. I decided to use my Analysis skill on him and found his name was Michiru Fugaku. He was a young monk-in-training from Buddhism monastery outside of Fuyuki, staying in Ryūdō temple in pilgrimage. After that, I dismissed all system's screens and let the color returned back and the time flowed again. Then, I followed the monk ahead of me silently, as if nothing suspicious had happened.

Soon, we arrived before the Head Monk's residence. This place was also Issei Ryūdō's home. However, I wasn't sure if Sōichirō Kuzuki lived in there.

"This is head monk's residence." My guide explained to me, before walking to the closed sliding doors. "Let me call head monk first and explain your arrival to him," he said before entering the house, leaving me alone outside of the small yet peaceful house. A moment later, the young monk-in-training returned back and beckoned at me to follow him inside.

Following the monk in training, I entered the house carefully, before I took off my shoes and put it together with other footwear in the entrance. "Pardon my intrusion," I greeted the empty corridor before me politely. It was small corridor with wooden floor and concrete wall. I saw the monk in training was waiting me in the middle of corridor, nodding his head in appreciation to my polite attitude.

"Let's go. The head monk is waiting," said the monk in training, before walking to an archway in corridor.

I hurriedly followed the young monk and went to the archway.

Soon, I passed the archway. My eyes immediately caught a middle aged man sitting before a low table. When I used my Analysis skill on him, I found he was Issei Ryūdō's father.

 **Name: Isamu Ryūdō  
True Name: Isamu Ryūdō  
Level: 41  
Age: 41  
HP: 4,100**

Issei's father, Isamu Ryūdō, was a middle aged man with bald head and stern face. Instead of wearing monk garb, he was wearing simple black men's kimono, also known as Yukata.

"Please take a seat," Issei's father said while nodding his head to me, showing his acknowledgement.

"You're too kind sir." I nodded back before taking a seat across Issei's father. "Excuse me."

The young monk in training left me alone with Issei's father. Issei's father closed his eyes silently, as if waiting for something. Silence engulfed the room. To ward away the awkwardness, I scrutinized the living room carefully. It was simple 6x6m living room with Japanese's tatami mat, square low table, four sitting pillows and drawers standing next to the wall. When I was busy checking the room, ignoring the oddly silent monk before. My activity was disturbed by the young monk in training; he was returning back with tray in hands. On the tray was ceramic teapot, two ceramic cups and a plate full of Japanese's snack. It was Dorayaki. I immediately recalled a certain time traveling blue robot cat which addicted to this snack. After moving everything on the tray to the table, the young monk in training poured steaming green tea into the ceramic cup, before leaving me and Issei's father alone, again.

Issei's father finally opened his eyes. He looked at me and said: "Please enjoy the tea young man."

I nodded in appreciation before taking the ceramic glass. When the hot, bitter liquid touched my lips, I held back myself from shouting and throwing away the glass because the surprise and the scalding hot water. I hurriedly put back the glass while holding back the searing heat on my lips from the scalding hot tea. At that moment, a notice appeared before my eyes:

 **You learned heat resistance!**

"Please be careful. The tea is still hot," Issei's father warned me without change on his stern face.

I felt it was late, but I didn't voice it out. I watched Issei's father through the notification dryly before dismissing the notification. "Thank you for the warning," I couldn't hold back my dry tone and sarcasm.

Issei's father didn't seem to mind, or I guessed he had good control over his reaction; he kept his amicable smile on his youthful face. "From your school uniform, I take it you're attending the same school as my son," he finally began a conversation. He paused to take a careful sip from his glass, before continuing: "His name is Issei and currently the sophomore student in highschool division of Homurahara academy. By the way, what is your name, young man?"

"Shinji, Shinji Matou," I replied calmly.

"Matou, huh?" He narrowed his eyes after hearing my surname. His reaction made me suspicious whether he knew about Matou family's background or not. My hunch told me Issei's father knew about Moonlit World. But, my hunch told me he knew about it. "Do you know my son?" he inquired again.

I nodded my head. "We're a classmate," I elaborated calmly.

"Is that so?" Isamu hummed deeply before drinking his tea slowly. "I don't know why you're skipping a class when you should have been in class, but I am curious of your reason behind your visit." He put back the glass and stared at me with his deep dark brown eyes.

I looked back at his eyes firmly and said: "My reason behind this visit is to ask your permission as Head monk of Ryūdō Temple to let me stay in this place for a few months."

Issei's father cocked his eyebrows in interest. "Are you running away from your house?" I nodded my head firmly to answer his question. Looking at my firm nod, he said bluntly: "May you tell me your reason?"

I carefully thought my next word. "Do you know in this world exists something beyond common sense of modern human?" I asked him a question which was straying from our discussion. It was a probing question, testing him if he knew the existence of Moonlit world or not. Even though my hunch told me he knew about it, it was better to check it out. When Isamu gave me a small, meaningful smile, my hunch was proven correct. After that, I continued: "Let's just say I have enough for living together with my amoral ancestor who masquerades as my grandfather. It's better for my health to stay away from him."

"Is it?" Isamu inquired lightly while looking at my eyes, searching something in them. After a moment, as if he found what he was searching, he nodded his head to me. "I believe in you. But, I hope you won't implicate this hallowed place," he reminded me with stern tone.

I nodded my head firmly. "You can cease your worry, Sir," I said vaguely.

"How about your daily necessities and your school, may you tell me your plan about it?" Isamu inquired again.

"No need to worry about it. I have enough savings to fund my daily necessities. I plan to get a part time job too. For my schooling, I plan to attend it back, starting from the day after tomorrow," I said to him, earning a satisfied nod from Isamu.

"You can stay in the empty room in the dormitory for pilgrimaging monks and visitor. I won't ask money for your stay, but I hope you can keep the room you use clean." He paused and feigned a cough, before continuing: "I won't mind if you share some works belong to the monk-in-trainings. But of course, I won't force you to do it."

I gave him a stiff smile. This stern-faced old monk was actually a cunning fellow. After saying something like that, there was no way I wouldn't help out. I wasn't shameless enough to be a free-loader in this place. "It's my honor to take care of this sacred place, Sir."

"I'm glad there is still a sensible young man in this day and age," he smiled thinly.

" _What a cunning old fox!"_ I cursed in my head.

After that, Isamu took me to the guest room in the building a dozen meter away from his house. We entered the building together. I found it was a dormitory with traditional Japanese taste. As he walked in front of me, he took me to a room in the corner. After we stopped in front of paper sliding door, he opened the door and said: "This room will be yours. Don't forget to clean and care for this place."

I entered the room and checked the inside. It was small 3x3m bed room with tatami mat as floor, a low desk with old desk lamp in the corner and a closet in the wall. Compared to the real Shinji Matou's room in Matou's mansion, the room was very cramped. But, I kept my opinion in my head. It was better than sleeping in hotel. Furthermore, it was a free place.

"How is it?" Isamu inquired after I turned my body to face him.

I bowed deeply, bending my body ninety degree, before saying: "Thank you for your kindness, Sir. I really appreciate it."

"Don't mind it. You aren't alone in this building. One of your teachers, Sōichirō Kuzuki, stays in the next room. Other monk-in-trainings also stay in here. I'll return to my place. Make yourself comfortable."

"Once again, thank you sir."

I straightened my posture after sensing him moving away, leaving me alone in my room. At that moment, a notification appeared before my eyes.

 **Quest Cleared Notice!  
Name: A new Living Place  
Cleared Quest Rewards: 25Exp, 2AP, 2SP, 2CP, ¥** **5,000**

 **You acquired 25Exp, 2AP, 2SP, 2CP, ¥** **5,000**

After I dismissed the notification, a new screen appeared, alerting me of a new quest.

 **E-Rank Quest Notice:  
Name: Settling in New Place! Part I  
Durations: 1H  
Details: Clean Up and Settle In!  
Clear Reward: 10Exp; 1AP; 1SP; 1CP ****500  
Failure Penalty: Bad Sanitation; Depression  
Declining the Quest will  
fail it immediately!  
Accept – Decline**

I accepted the Quest and began tidying up my new place. After I finished cleaning, I took out my duffle bag from my Inventory and began unpacking. I nearly folded and put the real Shinji's spare clothes into the closet, and put the text books on the low study table. After finishing, I got a notice for completing a quest.

 **Quest Cleared Notice!  
Name: Settling in New Place! Part I  
Cleared Quest Rewards: 10Exp, 1AP, 1SP, 1CP, ¥** **500**

 **You acquired 10Exp, 1AP, 1SP, 1CP, ¥** **500**

After dismissing the notices, I found the notice for Part II of 'E-Rank Quest: Settling in New Place!' appeared before my eyes. I was elated by the chain quest. It provided me with Exp, important points and penny to live. I hurriedly checked the new notice.

 **E-Rank Quest Notice:  
Name: Settling in New Place! Part II  
Durations: 3H  
Details: Buy daily necessities!  
Clear Reward: 10Exp; 1AP; 1SP; 1CP ****500  
Failure Penalty: Bad Sanitation; Depression  
Declining the Quest will fail it immediately!  
Accept – Decline**

After accepting the new quest, I immediately left my new place to buy my daily necessities in the shopping district. I didn't forget to make a mental note to buy only important necessities on the way.

 **·—·—·**

 **MC Progress Sheet (Only updated data):**

 **Exp: 95/100 |+35Pts|  
INT: 75 |+10Pts|  
WIS: 65 |+10Pts|  
AP: 9 |+3Pts|  
SP: 9 |+3Pts|  
CP: 4 |+3Pts|**


	7. Notice

_Hi guys! I want to inform you that I can log in into my previous FF account after a long, headache-inducing process!_

 _You can find this story in my first account with penname "Mister Rei" with FF ID Number "10329438"._

 _Sorry for the inconvenience._


End file.
